Lyoko:Legacy
by FernuxBlader
Summary: To put it simply… Welcome back to Lyoko. (OCs Have Been Chosen, Pm Me For Any Details On Adding More Minor OCs.) Rated T… For Now.
1. Chapter 1

For this story (To be based off of Code Lyoko, But 10 Years in the future.), I need 4 OCs.

2 Females, 2 Males.

Here is how you do it:

Name:

Age: (14-17 ONLY)

Looks Like:

Real Clothes:

Lyoko Clothes:

Lyoko Weapon:

Weakness: (You Need One!)

Here is My Character:

Name: Drake Leone

Age: 16

Looks Like: Hair Style is Vegeta Spikes in Black, with one red strand in the middle; he is 6'0; & he has Blue Eyes

Real Clothes: Def Leppard Concert T-Shirt (Pyromaniac) With Black Jeans

Lyoko Clothes: A Black Leather Hooded Coat, With Flame Red Hair (Axel Style, From KH), With My Regular Clothes Underneath

Lyoko Weapon: Blazing Chakrams (Axel's Weapon in KH)

Weakness: Darkness


	2. WINNERS!

The Winning OCs for Main Heros are as Shown:

**Male Category:** _**Gael Morgans**_ & _**Zach Calvin**_

**Female Category: ****_Rinée Lockheart_** & _**Luna Viano**_

My OC will also be involved in the story as the Main Hero.

Former Lyoko Warriors from the Actual Show will make appearances, some major, some not, either way... They are Somewhere, Just gotta look.

Also, One More Thing...

Bios are in the next chapter, And The Prologue/Beginning is Chapter 4.

If you Created a winning OC, ill pm you what you must do..

If your OC did not Make it, Expect your OC as a minor character, Ill probably still use it.

_**~Nova**_


	3. BIOS

Name: Drake Nexal

Age: 17

Looks Like: He has Black Hair, Spiked Vegeta-Styled. He Usually Has It Gelled, So If It Gets Wet, It Flows. He has Hazel Eyes, And is 5'9

Real Clothes: Black (With Fire Decal) Windbreaker, With a Red T-shirt and a Black & Red Pair of Jeans

Lyoko Clothes: He wears A Black Hooded Coat, With A Flame Decal On The Sleeves.

Lyoko Weapon: An Orb That Can Shift into one of 3 weapons:

Flame Chakram (Regular) , Storm Naginata (When Afraid) , And Demonic Scythe (When In A Rage)

Weakness: He Doesn't Give up, Until He can't go anymore.

Personality: Friendly, Outgoing, Strong-Willed, Rebellious, Speaks The Truth to Those Who Need It, & Can Be Hot-Headed in a Crisis.

Bio: Son To Jeremie & Aelita Belpois (Who Changed Their Last name To Nexal When They Went Into Hiding, Post-Xana Crisis.), He Was Told Stories of a Virtual Realm That Belonged to His Mother, Aelita. To This Day, He is told Things about it, But He Had Never Seen it… Until Now.

Family: Mother: Aelita; Father: Jeremie Siblings: None.

* * *

Name: Renée Lockheart

Age: 17

Looks Like: She has silver hair curled into a ponytail with her straight bangs. Her hair tie is black and orchid-shaped. She does wear her hair down and straight so she could go to sleep and/or relax. She has amethyst eyes that darken into indigo when she is upset and anger. She is 5'7".

Real Clothes: White leather jacket with a strapless dark floral dress that has fancy filigree along the bust and tuxedo heels

Lyoko Clothes: She wears a kimono that has a short hem to the mid thigh with long flowing sleeves (the print is black with blue orchids) with black bike shorts. She also develops silver fox ears and a tail that have black tips at the end

Lyoko Weapon: Clear Crystal Trident with ice blue scroll work that controls up either blue flames or ice

Weakness: gets tipsy-drunk when being in the sun too long and terrified of public speaking and giving speeches

Personality: friendly, outgoing, funny, speaks her mind bluntly, sometimes a prankster when she is bored after acing her exams.

Bio: She doesn't have any siblings and likes it that way. She doesn't talk about her mom due to her being murdered during a burglary at the Art Museum where she worked at (being the Director) when Rin was five. Her dad was distraught but he still provides for the family by continuing to work in his restaurant because he knows that her mom would not want him to be sad forever. Sometimes Rin dreams or has nightmares of her mom but nevertheless will never reveal about her past unless the other person is very close. She wears her hair in a pony tail as a tribute to her mother. Even though she was sad, as time went on, Rin experienced that one cannot live in the past forever she took a vow of F.U.N. (forget unhappy notions) in order to move on. She likes being optimistic but can't help think realistically due to her circumstances because it really lets her center all the stress as a teenager into a minor thing. Rin is more in tune with boys since she grew up with a father but she still maintains grace. She is intellectual as school comes easy to her but she does tend to get lazy and become slow during PE, making the PE teacher her enemy so she got into a habit of pulling pranks after acing exams in order to prevent her from doing PE... although sometimes it forces her to receive more PE instead.

* * *

Name: Luna Viano

Age: 17

Looks like: Light brown wavy hair which reaches just below her shoulders, has slightly darker brown stripes. She's 5'8. Has green eyes

Real clothes: White tank top, a dark red cardigan, dark blue jeans and dark grey combat boots

Lyoko clothes: Light blue and white jacket which is zipped up, white pants with some light blue patches, white and blue shoes

Lyoko weapon: Halberd which enables her to control ice

Weakness: Has a fear of heights

Background: Luna lives with her parents and older brother. Her mother had an accident a few years in the past which made it difficult for her to find a well paying job. Because of that her father has constantly been seeking a job which can support the whole family, causing them to move quite frequently. When her father finally found a stable job Luna enrolled at Kadic academy.

Luna's family: Father, Levon. Mother, Alyssa. Brother, Nathaniel (older by two years)

Favorites: color-red, food-pasta, animal-cat/wolf

Personality: calm, creative, doesn't like arguing and tries to avoid arguments the best she can, caring.

* * *

Name: Zack Calvin

Age: 17

Looks like: Blonde curvy hair, blue eyes, 5'6-5'7, white

Regular clothes: White tee shirt with a open button dress shirt, blue jeans, black tennis shoes, gold watch.

Lyoko clothes: Black and white body armor (same as what Ulric wears on lyoko in season 4). A black head band to go around his head. Black gloves to cover his hands and black boots.

Lyoko weapon: two swords. Both can control fire and lighting.

Weakness: never knows when to quit. Gets a head of the game. Wants to be the leader because he cares to much about his friends and teammates

Bio: Is the only guy in his intermediate family. Zack has 3 younger sisters named: Nicole, Faith, and Alexis. Has only his mom as his parent because his dad left them after the third child. Uses his looks to be the ladies. Wants to be an FBI agent.

* * *

Name: Gael Morgans (male)

Age: 17

Looks Like: Dark blonde hair tied back into a short ponytail, grey eyes. 5'9, skinny, pale skin.

Real Clothes: Dark blue hoodie with green circuitry patterns over a plain white vest, along with white camo khaki trousers and black trainers. Sometimes uses black roller-skates.

Lyoko Clothes: A turquoise mage-like robe over a leather tunic and trousers, barefoot.

Lyoko Weapon: Six metal shards that float around his body and are used like daggers in combat. He can control them all at once to attack multiple targets or overwhelm a single individual.

Weakness: He has severe hydrophobia after his father nearly drowned him when he was 3. Also heights.

Personality: Gael is a serious and cold-hearted individual, although most of this is due to his past. He is intelligent and a hard worker, but is also very strict and stubborn. While he won't ever take a leadership role (as he hates being the centre of attention), he will follow rules to the letter and severely dislikes those who either disrespects those rules or just downright ignores them. Past his spiteful attitude and slight aggressiveness, Gael is a kind-hearted person; it just takes time for him to open up and "be himself". When he is faced with failure, he blames himself for it (even if it is not his fault) and is constantly criticizing himself and his work, which tends to make him permanently "on edge". He is also known to show others respect when necessary, as long as they can do the same for him. He is highly trustworthy and loyal, keeping every promise he makes; it will just take him time to learn that there are others who can be like that too.

Bio: While Gael's mother was as tender and caring as any other mother, his father was unsupportive to him, constantly wasting money on alcohol and cigarettes. He was also very abusive, beating his mother whenever he was in a drunken stupor, but she was too afraid to leave him. She drew the line one day though, when he tried to drown Gael at the age of 3, causing her to come to her senses and take the risk of contacting the police. It wasn't long before the man was behind bars and Gael and his mother had moved to another city in search of a new life. While Gael himself stayed withdrawn, his mother did her best to get the best for her only child, the two moving from home to home, city to city until they finally settled down in Sceaux, Paris. It's because of this constant moving, along with his mother's insistence of him being home-schooled, that Gael has never had any proper friends; those he have met he didn't know long enough before he had moved again. It wasn't until settling down in Sceaux that Gael asked to be pit into a proper school and, with his mother eventually agreeing, he enrolled into Kadic Academy.


End file.
